


When you're a Winchester

by phanspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Like 10 major character deaths, M/M, super sad, supernatural oneshot, u will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: "Family don't end in blood."





	

The first was Mary Winchester. She smiled like a child in the grass, dreaming deep of the flowers, and their golden beguiling. The mother's love she had for her children was not the ordinary kind. It was the kind of love that would move heaven and earth for Dean and Sam if she had the power. It was the kind of love that said "I would give my life for my child any time, any place." It was the kind of love that would take on anyone, anyplace, anytime if they were to threaten the wellbeing of her children. And it was no ordinary love. She burned like the red light of the setting sun.

Jess was next. She was perfection in golden hues. The essences of summer, a goddess of the sun. Her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends. Every time she appeared the day never ended and smiles never faded. She was a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. The beauty with the forever young ocean blue eyes. Jessica Moore was dead at hello.

John held a love bitter as despair. He turned cruel at the perish of his wife; his children were never first, always second. He left bruises on Dean's body when he'd had too much to drink, scarring both of his boys forever. If you don't sacrifice for what you want, what you want will be the sacrifice. His death hurt more than it should have.

Jo Harvelle had eyes that were a hickory as rich as the earth's soil; stained with the colour of hot chocolate on a cold, winter night that wraps around you like a blanket; engulfs you in its warmth and makes you feel at home. Those deep pools of dark-cinnamon swirls seized the depth and heaviness of one thousand untold stories, which imprisoned the sweetness of saccharine chocolate and the bitterness of strong coffee. They consisted of raw emotion and if you observed closely, they would reveal to you the exact thought that crossed the marvels of her ominous mind. She loved Dean Winchester more than she let on. His kiss would be her death.

Gabriel was next. There was something about the way he smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. He had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human. His death was both sacrifice and betrayal combined; Sam didn't leave his room for eleven days.

Adam was innocent as youth before its charm is spent. In his final moments, he screamed out to his brothers to save him- they didn't. He rots in hell as one of the damned.

Bobby Singer was not simply a good friend of the Winchesters; he had become part of their souls. When life became a storm he was the boat that kept the briny water from entering their lungs. He was love when they needed it. They tucked him into a coffin like a child into bed.

Castiel didn't die, not really. He was a righteous soldier, and he always thanked the Winchesters for showing him the way, the right way. When he first laid a hand on Dean Winchester in hell, he was lost. He's not dead- he's broken.

Kevin Tran came next, all bright smiles and dull eyes. He trusted the Winchesters with his life, it was no surprise that this was his undoing. He was told that he was needed, that he was family. Death swallowed him whole like an untimely frost upon the sweetest flower in a field.

Charlie had scorching and fiery red hair that looked burning to the touch. Orange sunset locks, capturing the light in vibrant ruby hues; flowing in gentle, warm curls of lava to her mid-back. She was smart in every sense of the word, she could read a person's eyes like she'd known them her whole life. She was different to the others, she was no hunter, she had a job- a life. Dean said she was the little sister he never had. Charlie Bradbury was dead before she hit the ground.

_"Family don't end in blood."_

But the thing is, it does when you're a Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am so sorry.


End file.
